1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a separator utilized in a lithium battery, and in particular to a heat-resistant separator utilized in a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The secondary lithium battery has become one of the main energy sources of electric vehicles due to its advantages of high energy density, etc. With increase in the demand for motive power of electric vehicles, the energy density of the battery has increased. Also, the requirement of the power output and the size of the battery have increased which causes a lot more heat generated when a high-power battery is operated. Improvement in the safety of the internal parts of the battery is imperative due to the non-aqueous and flammable electrolyte. If heat cannot be efficiently eliminated, the temperature of the battery will increase.
In order to prevent solvents from catching on fire and explosion caused by overheating of a battery, safety has becomes one of the important topics. Therefore, to design a separator utilized in a lithium battery which has the characteristics of stabilizing current, avoiding the electrolyte directly contacting with the electrode, heat resistance, improved mechanical properties, heat stability, no formation of cracks when the electrode expands, no decrease in power when the electrode is compressed, and no formation of cracks caused by poor heat resistance which causes a short circuit, etc., has become a common goal those skilled in the art strive to pursue.